Carry On, Cather
by polsonet
Summary: Cather is just starting her Sophomore year of college. After Reagan failed to graduate, and Levi decided to take creative writing classes, Cath has another year to look forward to with her best friend and boyfriend. Will she meet someone else, though? What happens when Levi can't write? What happens when Nick comes back for more blood? Read to find out. xox polsonet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cath knew it was going to be difficult. After Professor Piper pushed her and pushed her to a breaking point where she had to say yes. But she didn't know it was going to be this difficult.

"I can't do this, I don't even know where to begin." Cath said to Levi, as they both sat at Cath's desk, crouched over her computer.

"Yes you can Cather. Just start with the basics." He said. Levi doesn't know a thing about writing, she thought. She didn't mean it though. Sighing, she started writing. She looked across the room, hoping to find him.

"That's a good start." Levi commented, already excited about Cath's work. "You just need a backstory."

"It's more than that. I need to bond with my characters somehow. It's not as easy as you would think."

"Why don't you just write about yourself?"

"My life is boring."

"You can talk about your undying love for protein bars." Levi said, a wicked grin on his face.

"Hey! Protein bars are a good source of protein!"

"I wonder why." Reagan greeted as she walked into the dorm room. "Ah. This dorm is nicer than our old one." She said to Cath.

"So, did you unpack in your room?" Levi asked, eyebrows raised.

"Are you really asking me that? You know I don't want to be here again."

"It will be fun! Another year of college for both of us." Levi said, a drop of sarcasm in his voice.

"You decided to do a creative writing class." Cath said. She didn't want to be the reason he applied for college again.

"I know. I'm happy I am. I can finally write with you." He said.

"You lovebirds have fun in your new dorm, I'm going to a frat party. Levi, you up for it?" Reagan asked, hoping he would say yes. Ever since Cath and him really got together, he hasn't went to a party with her for forever.

"I think I'm going to stay in and help Cather here right her fictional story that was due last school year." He said, glaring at Cath. She sunk into her chair, afraid to say anything back. It's not her fault that she was in a writing slump. Simon and Baz were her children-they still are. She just wanted to expand her horizon. After the eighth book came out, and Cath finished Carry On, she's been trying to write more stories of Simon and Baz. It seemed like the Simon Snow fandom was gone, though. She kept on getting less and less views, until MagiCath was only getting 100 views per week on her latest updates.

Levi and Reagan were devastated. After reading all of the Simon Snow books, and reading Cath's fanfiction, they hoped people would still be talking. What's worse about getting into a fandom, is getting into a fandom nobody wants to talk about. That's Cath's worst nightmare.

"Okay. So she wants to find him in the room. Why?" Levi asked, trying to coach her.

"I don't know."

"Come on Cather, you have to have something in you."

"She was trying to find her dad?"

"Good! Although I'm surprised you didn't go the cliche way. Oh, wait, nevermind. You only write the gay cliche way."

"My boyfriend will not be a homophobe."

"I'm not! I'm just saying, you could write one story where it's girlxboy."

"Maybe I will." Cath said in an argumentative tone. She clicked away on the keyboard, writing all of her emotions out. Levi stared in wonder the whole time. At the end of the first chapter, Cath looked up to him, questioning if she did alright.

"How do you type so fast?" Levi said, fascination in his voice. Cath face-palmed.

"I'm talking about the story, dummy. Did you read any of it?"

"How was I supposed to? You wrote a page a minute, not to mention you wrote thirty pages."

"Fine. I'll send it to you and have you read it during your lunch hour."

"What if Reagan needs me then?"

"Too bad. You have to learn how to read by yourself now. For long periods of time." Levi pouted his lips, hoping she would take back what she said. He liked her voice when she read to him, and he didn't want that to change. He loved the way she portrayed the characters. Especially Simon, Baz, and Agatha.

"I'm tired." Cath yawned, stretching her arms out. "I think it's time to hit the bed." Levi was a little upset, but he didn't show it.

"Okay Cather. I love you." He said, softly kissing her. She kissed back.

"Goodnight." She said, sliding into her own bed. Levi turned the lights off, setting his alarm.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked, pouting his bottom lip out. Cath sighed.

"Fine. One time thing. You know that's my weakness." She said, though a smile was on her mouth the whole time.

"I love you, MagiLevi." She said as he pulled her close, kissing her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

" _Carry On, Carry On."_ Cath's alarm clock blared, waking her and Levi up.

"Why are you so obsessed with your fanfiction?" He asked her, eyes squinting after just waking up.

"It's a Fun song!" She said in defense, almost losing her seriousness because of her pun.

"I hope you know that is a terrible pun." Levi said, trying to not have a grin on his face. They both starting cackling like mad women.

"Okay. Well, I have class in a hour. Can you handle yourself to be in the room by yourself and not ruin my Simon Snow hardback editions?" She said, sarcasm dripping through her voice. Cath was still made with Levi for ruining her paperback editions. She just got a box set at the end of college, Levi came back to Omaha with her for a week. Cath left for one second, and Levi ripped the spines of the books trying to get the plastic off. She will never forget that tragic event. " _Simon!"_ she called when she came back to the mess he made.

"I promise I won't touch your hardback editions of _Simon and Basil is Not Good for Vampires_."

"Basil actually is probably good for vampires." Cath said before she walked out of the room, shutting the door.

"Damn I want to look at those dust jackets." Levi said before getting ready himself, even though he doesn't have classes that day.

"Welcome back to a new year." Professor Piper said, smiling warmly at the class. "Most of you are Juniors now, with the exception of some Sophomores," She said, glancing at Cath. For a split second Cath felt scared. "I hope you all are ready for a challenging course." The door opened, and everyone turned around to see who it was. Cath didn't, she was too busy in absorbing what Mrs. Piper was saying.

"Hey, can I sit next to you?" Nick whispered, moving past Cath and settling in the desk next to her. Cath's shoulders freezed, afraid to move at all. Nick looked back at her as he took out his notebook, smiling warmly at her. _Maybe he's changed. Maybe he regrets what he did. Maybe...just maybe._ Cath knew there was no _maybe._ Most likely Nick was the same person. After he won the contest, he was on top of the world. Cath was sure he wouldn't mind doing it again.

"I want you all to write 5,000 words on the reason why you love writing, through a short story. The character cannot have your name, and must have something ethnically or socially different than you. You have until Friday to write this." Cath checked her phone, realizing it was Monday. She would only have five days to write a short story, and on top of that chapters two through five of her project from last year. "Everyone have a good day." Professor Piper closed with, leaving the lecture hall.

"Do you have any idea what you're going to write about?" Nick inquired, leaning closer towards Cath. She shook her head no. Of course, she wouldn't tell Nick her ideas anyway. He's not that much of a trustworthy person.

"I'm thinking of doing an outgoing boy that's indian." He said, waiting for Cather to respond. "Or maybe someone from China." He said again. Nick slowly looked around, seeing that nobody else was in the lecture hall.

"Cather?"

"Yes?" She responded.

"Listen, I know our writing meetings didn't end well last year, but could we please try them again? I promise nothing will happen." He pleaded, an enormous amount of hope in his lungs. He _knew_ Cath would say yes. She just had to, there was no other option to him.

"I'll think about it." She quickly said, grabbing her bag and running out the door before he could catch her.

The moment she got out of the building she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. _I'm so glad that's over with,_ Cath thought to herself. She raced to her dorm room, hoping Levi was still there.

When she got there however, Wren was there. Along with Levi. Scary mix.

" _Cath!"_ She yelled, hugging her sister. She missed her dearly. Throughout the summer, Levi and Reagan have been hogging her. More than Simon and Baz. It _scared_ Wren. That someone could actually have more of Cath's attention than Simon and Baz's relationship.

"Reagan is a wreck." She said simply. " _You can take her back."_ Wren said sternly, pointing a finger at Levi.

"What exactly has she been doing now? She probably hasn't even stepped foot in the room." Cath said, eyebrows raised.

"She _smells_ like _salad dressing_." Wren said, in a serious tone. Levi and Cath shared a glance, almost crying from holding in laughter. Since Wren wanted to move in with Cath, and Cath already had plans to move in with Levi, they decided to pair her with Reagan. A little revenge for the Courtney thing. Cath and Levi forced Reagan to take a bath in vinegar dressing, hoping it would freak Wren out. Mission accomplished.

"You'll be alright. Maybe you can try some of hers." Levi joked, smiling at Wren. She just shook her head, ending the conversation.

"How were your classes?" Levi asked Cath, interested in knowing the details.

"Our _favorite friend_ showed up." Cath exaggerated, resulting in a hiccup from Wren.

"Nick?"

"Back for strike two." Cath responded. Levi looked at her for a second, then tackled her into a bear hug.

"Ah, young love." Wren sighed, walking out of the room. She hates seeing Cath and Levi doing coupley things.

"Have fun!" Cath called out to her, nestling her face into the crook of Levi's shoulder.

"MagiCath and MagiLevi strike again." Levi said, as he held Cath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Today is the day!" Levi said, acting like a ballerina as he runned in a circle. "Today is the day of creative writing!"

"You won't act like that when you start writing your first assignment." Cath muttered under her breath.

"You just wait and see Cather." He said, poking her nose like she was five. He then proceeded to go to his wardrobe, grabbing a shirt that said " _I am a writer….hahaha no."_

"That is… maybe you shouldn't wear that on the first day, or ever." Cath said, trying to stifle a laugh. Levi was so careless in his actions. He just smiled back, brightly. Cath sighed, almost wishing Levi never signed up.

Levi walked into the crowded lecture hall, surrounded by freshmen talking in groups. He slowly walked in, scanning the room for someone that looked appealing. Finally, he ended up taking a seat next to a girl. She had bright red hair, long, too. It was cascading down her back, on top of her purple cardigan. She had the classic black Ray-Bans framing her face. _Damn,_ Levi thought to himself. _She's hot._ _No! I can't be thinking about her like that. I have Cather!_ He still thought about the girl that way.

"Hi." A small voice said. He turned, noticing it was _her._ She smiled brightly at him, and he did back to her. "What's your name?"

"Levi. And yours?"

"Jessica." _Jessica, that was her name,_ Levi thought. The name rolled right off his tongue, giving him a warm feeling when he thought about it. Before he could say anything else, Professor Piper stepped out into the lecture hall. Everyone went silent.

"Hello, my name is Professor Piper and I will be teaching this class during this school year." She said, smiling at everyone. "I'm going to start off by saying, if you have never had experience with fictional writing, I expect that you leave now. If you're not serious about it, I expect that you leave now." Levi's cheeks started to burn. Maybe he should leave...wait, he can't. He has to do this. For himself. For Cather. He can't give up. Jessica giggled next to him, juggling her pen between her fingers.

"For your first assignment." _Oh shoot._ "I want you all to write at least 5,000 words. It has to be contemporary, maybe a hint of romance. Have it be true to yourself. That way I'll get to know a little more about you, and your writing style." Piper instructed, glancing at each side of the room every couple minutes. "You have twenty minutes to start this in class. Go ahead, get busy." She said, exiting the lecture hall.

"What are you planning on writing about?" Jessica asked Levi, startling him. He forgot she was even there.

"I don't know, to be honest, I've never wrote before." Jessica almost gasped, her eyes going huge.

"This is for experienced writers, you realize."

"My friend is a sophomore talking junior creative writing classes."

"You have a very nice friend, but won't Piper realize if you are writing at _such_ a high level?" Jessica said, exaggerating. She had a point, though. Maybe he shouldn't have Cath help edit his work. "I can help you. We could meet Wednesday nights at Love Library." Levi had to think for a second. Would that be betraying Cath? He didn't think so. It's not like he was into Jessica that way.

"Sure." He said, before he even really thought about it. Jessica smiled, and then looked at her watch.

"Class is over, I better get going. We can meet at seven tomorrow?" Levi shook his head, getting up with her. They shook hands, awkwardly, before breaking out into laughter. Then she walked away.

"Wren, you cannot honestly think I'm going to let you go to another bar." Cath said, arms crossed over her chest. "Because it's not happening."

"Come on Cath, I promise I won't get _that_ drunk."

"Tell that to the jury." Cath said, not budging. She was not going to have her sister go out and get herself drunk and vulnerable.

"It's not like you don't do the same thing. You're practically a drug addict." Wren said, crossing her arms too.

"With what exactly?"

"Fruit snacks." Which, even though Cath didn't want to admit it, was true. Ever since Levi ate all of her protein bars, she decided to try something he wouldn't like, which were fruit snacks. She had two 80 pack boxes under her bed, ready to be consumed whenever. She still went to the dining hall, though. Just only with Levi. On some days.

"I'm still not letting you go. Why don't you come to my room tonight. Levi will be gone, he has to work. We could create a new fanfic. Cather-Wren edition." Wren broke out into a smile, nodding her head like a bobble head.

"Okay, Cather. I will tell you though, my writing has collected a lot more mad skillz." At that, Cath laughed.

"I just...I don't know what to do. Is it betrayal?" Levi asked Reagan as he layed on her bed. "I am aloud to have friends that are girls, right?"

"Am I an alien?" Reagan joked. Levi didn't know she was joking though, and immediately apologised. "I think as long as neither of you make a move, it's okay. Tell Cath where you're going though, and have them meet at some point." Reagan simply told him the guidelines, introducing the rules to him like he already knew them. Like every man on the universe followed those rules like it was the Bible.

"Okay. Thanks Reagan." He said, hugging her. He left her room then. Reagan felt sad about that, wishing he stayed.

"Umph. Oh, hey Levi." Wren said as her and Cath walked towards the room. "What were you doing?"

"Visiting Reagan. Hi Cather." He said, making Cath blush. Wren shook her head, patting Cath on the back before she walked away.

"I missed you." He said to her, grasping his hand in hers.

"I missed you, too." She said, kissing him softly. It was almost like their first kiss all over again. Passionate. Affectionate. Loving. He pulled away when it was over, panting slightly.

"We have a journey to make, Simon." He said, pretending to be Baz. "Let us be off, on our wonderful journey," And they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"I won't be here tonight." Levi told Cath before she headed out the door. "I'm studying at the library." He didn't mention Jessica. He didn't _want_ to mention Jessica. That would just bring up too much drama and concern.

Cath creased her eyebrows together. "Why don't I just help you study? That's what we did last year."

"I want to _expand my horizons."_ Levi was still on Cath for not writing her short story. It's not her fault that she and Wren are in the mists of creating a new Simon Snow fanfic. Something neither of them have ever done before. No romance between Simon and Baz. It was hard for them to decide this, but maybe it was for the best. It would strike people back up, having them read about Simon's adventures.

Cath left the room, shaking the thought out of her head. So what if Levi wants to study by himself. It's not like Cath did anything wrong, it's not like she's been fired. She didn't even have a job to begin with.

"Hey." Nick said, clicking into the same walking pace as Cath. "Have you thought about it at all?" He said, way to anxious to make small talk.

Cather was taken aback. She completely forgot about what Nick had said to her. That he wanted her back as a writing partner. "I can't do this right now, I need more time." She said, straining herself. She really didn't even want to set eyes on Nick.

"Well, here's my number incase you change your mind." He responded, handing her a small piece of paper. His number was neatly written in purple calligraphy, almost making Cath laugh. He didn't picture Nick to be interested in neat penmanship.

Nick walked away, going a different route. Ever since he turned in his and Cath's story, he hasn't been aloud to take the higher up creative writing class. Professor Piper has insisted he take the same course over again. She thought it would be beneficial. She was very mad at Nick for showing up to Cath's class the other day, he wasn't supposed to be there.

Cath dropped her purse into the passenger seat of the car, making sure her computer was in there. She didn't want to leave for the coffee shop without it.

The weather was still pretty warm outside in Nebraska. Cath didn't even need to wear a coat. She was so used to wearing sweaters and jeans, though, that it was hard for her to find an outfit that didn't make her feel like she was dying. _That's what happens when you stay inside all summer writing,_ Wren would say.

As she stood in line for her coffee, she noticed a girl from around campus. She had bright red hair, long hair, the type Wren envied for. Ever since Wren cut her hair last year, she secretly wished she had long hair at points. She missed doing braids and top knots. She's told Cath many times at night how she would kill for her hair, and wanted to switch. Cath didn't want to switch, she didn't have enough confidence.

Sitting down at a small table, Cath got her computer out as she sipped on white hot chocolate. _I'm ready to finally write it,_ she thought to herself.

"Have you worked on anything since class started?" Jessica said as she sat in front of Levi. He shook his head, resulting in a disappointing look from her.

"I don't know what to write about." He said simply. It was true. He's tried and tried to write, it just never sticked, never flowed.

"This is what I've been working on." Jessica said, taking out five sheets of paper. Her handwriting was neat in black ink, filling up the pages in cursive. Levi scanned through her work carefully, not seeing a single flaw.

"Why does he just leave in the end like that?" Levi asked carefully, not wanting to make her mad about her decisions.

"He doesn't appreciate her enough to stay." She said, like he should have known that. Levi took out his computer, trying to start writing at least _something._ Jessica looked behind his shoulder, nodding in approval or changing what he wrote completely. After thirty minutes they stopped, closing up for the night.

Jessica thanked him many times as they exited the library.

"Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?" Levi said, it escaping his lips before he could even fully think about it. Jessica said yes, and they started walking down the steps. Levi could've sworn he saw…

He was there. With _her._ The girl she saw in the cafe. He was there. He even had his arm around her, pulling her in close so she wasn't cold. He was there, with her, not even telling Cath.

Cather ran home as fast as she could, not even caring if he was going to be there minutes after she arrived.

"Why didn't you tell me." She said the moment he came in. He was startled. Tell her what? "You know what I'm talking about."

"No, actually, I don't. What do you mean, Cather?" Levi said, scared. Why would she be so mad, what could he have possibly done?

"You were studying with a girl, and you didn't tell me."

"Her name is Jessica, and she's my friend.

"Was the girl you kissed at your party last year your friend too?" Cath said, Levi could hear how hurt she was by her voice.

"Cather…"

"Don't call me that. My name is Cath."

"Cath… she was helping me with my creative writing project."

"I could of helped you with that."

"She offered."

"I offered too." Cath said, on the verge of tears. "We don't have much in common to begin with. You're older than me. You're smarter than me. You drink, you smoke, you're more experienced than me. Now you're snuggling up with girls as you take them home. I don't know if I can deal with this." Cath rambled, falling on her bed. "I don't know if our relationship was a smart idea."

"You studied with Nick all the time last year."

"We weren't snuggling all the time. He didn't offer to take me home, and he writes in purple calligraphy. It's obvious he's gay. Why else would he honestly be okay with writing gay stories with me?"

"You can't get everything you want." Levi said, his voice snarling. "Why do you have to be so overprotective, Cather? It's not like I'm getting high with her. I offered to take her home, so what."

"You don't offer to take Reagan home."

"Reagan doesn't need to be taken home."

"Then why does she need to." Levi couldn't answer that question, he didn't know the answer. "Exactly." Cath said, tears burning as they threatened to spill. "Goodbye Levi." She said as she swung the door closed. In her pocket, she found Nick's number.

"Nick?" She said when he picked up.

"Cather?" His voice was groggy, like he just woke up.

"Can you come pick me up? I need a place to stay."

"I'm on my way." Then he ended the call, and Cath stayed outside her door, hoping Levi felt as badly as she did on the other side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Why didn't you just ask your sister?" Nick said as he drove them to his apartment. "She probably would have said yes."

"I don't want to be around my friends or family right now." Cath said, blotting her eyes with a tissue. She was still tearing up just thinking about Levi.

"Well that hurts." Nick said, trying to be funny. His grin left his face when Cath didn't respond. "Hey, can you tell me what happened? You know I'm here for you."

"Levi practically cheated on me with another girl. He studied with her and then held her hand as he took her home."

"Levi? Are you sure?" Nick could barely phantom those words. Levi? He would never do that to Cather.

"I'm positive. He told me it was him. I don't have _terrible_ eyesight."

"I'm sorry." Nick mumbled. He was upset, too. For different reasons. They pulled up to the apartment building, Nick helping Cath get out of the car.

"Here we are." He said as they got off the elevator. "My humble home." When he opened the door, they were greeted by an open layout. A huge kitchen and living room, and two bedrooms to the side. "I hope you like it."

"It's nice. Thank you for letting me hang here." Cather said as she explored the flat.

"Always." Nick sat down next to her, on the couch. "I'm really sorry about last year, and I know you're so busy right now about Levi, but if you could just hear me out-"

"I will."

"What?" Nick said, completely surprised.

"I will listen to you. You deserve that." Cath said, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Nick sighed, rubbing has hands against his skinny jeans. "Well, it started when I saw you and Levi last year. You both looked so attracted to each other, and it made me mad. I wanted a certain person… and it felt like I couldn't have them. So, I befriended you. Asked you to be my writing partner. It was fun for a long time, I got to blow off my steam, become good friends with you. I went to Levi's party one night, and you were there. I saw you go into the kitchen, and then run out with tears streaming down your face. I wanted to see what the problem was, so I looked, and I saw Levi kissing another girl." Nick stopped for a breath of air, as Cath stared at him. "I was happy, I thought maybe I would have a chance. But then you got together with him, and that was that. I was so mad. I was outraged. I wasn't writing, and the due date was coming soon, so I freaked. I crossed your name out from our story, and turned it in as mine. If I knew what would happen, I would have never done it again. I never will do it again." Nick was in tears now, so Cath leaped up to comfort him.

"Hey, Nick, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I'm so sorry for liking your boyfriend." He said inbetween sobs.

"It's okay. I understand."

"You don't. You didn't grow up with a hole in you. Like something was missing. I figured out my true identity because of Levi. I just wish he was the same, so I would have a sliver of a chance." Cath didn't know what to say. It's hard to talk to someone who loves your boyfriend as much as you do, and wished they were his. "You will _never understand."_ Maybe Cath wouldn't. But she felt she did. She wrote Simon/Baz romance for years, why wouldn't she understand?

"I support you no matter what." Cath responded sincerely. Even if he liked her boyfriend, she would still support him. That's what friends do. "And I want you as my writing partner again." Nick jumped up from his seat, unable to speak. He embraced Cather in a gigantic hug, a huge smile on both of their faces.

"Thank you so much! I promise nothing will happen with you or L-"

"Really. I know. I trust you." Cath reassured, a grin plastering onto her face.

"Levi! Get up right now!" Reagan said as she stormed into the room. "You've missed two days of classes!" She humphed, setting her eyes on him. He was still in the same clothes as yesterday, and the day before, still lying in the same spot on his bed. Empty bags of chips were scattered around the premises.

"I don't want to. Just leave. _Please."_ He pleaded at Reagan, staring at her with his bloodshot eyes. He's been crying ever since… ever since _it_ happened. Ever since the best girl in the world walked out of his life.

"You can't be moping around about Cather forever. Come on, let's go out, have a good time." Reagan struggled to get him out of bed, failing inevitably.

"It's not just Cather." Levi said in a small voice, after staring at the wall for a period of time. "There's another girl, too."

"What girl?" Reagan asked, surprised at the least. Cath was the only girl she knew Levi was in love with. He talked about her all the time.

"It's…"

"You can't be serious." Wren replied after listening intensly to Reagan.

"I'm very serious. He told me himself." Reagan said, as shocked as Wren herself. She didn't believe Levi when he told her himself.

"This is crazy, and now she's back?"

"I guess. All we know is that she has to stay away from Cather, for the best." Reagan commanded, Wren shaking her head in response.

"What are you up to today?" Nick inquired as she strolled into the main sitting room, picking up her laptop. "Don't tell me you're stalking who I think you're stalking." He scowled.

"I'm so over that. Get with the program, that was twenty minutes ago." Cath replied, jokingly. Nick wasn't laughing.

"Cath, you need to stop. She will never beat you. It's Levi's choice if he wants to date her." It was true, though. Levi broke up with Cath in the most formal way ever, as of this era, by text. Apparently he found his long lost girlfriend that he cheated on Reagan with back in the days, and expressed his profound love for her. Now Cath was alone, kicked out of the dorm room, stuck with Nick. Her GBF. Gay Best Friend. He came up with that title, not Cath.

"I will, I promise. I should probably go, Reagan is waiting outside. We're going to collect the rest of my stuff. Nick waved in response, going back to his book.

"I have news to tell you." Wren sternly said when Cather opened the car door.

"What is it?"

"Well…" Wren never got to finish her sentence, and Cather never got to hear the rest of it. Darkness was upon them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cath?" Reagan choked out. Cath slowly opened her eyes, brightness blinding them. "Phew. Okay, you're alive." Reagan said in relief. Cath was laying down on the backseat, sprawled out.

"What happened?" She said, slowly sitting up. It was light outside.

"You fainted. I had to pull over, you were out cold all night." Reagan responded, looking out the window. The scenery outside the window was breathtaking. Beautiful. The trees were many different colors, the leaves just changed. It smelled like fall, Cath decided, since the window was open. It smelled like the day she met Levi. The day everything changed.

"What's happening?" Cath responded, jumping up from her laying position on the couch.

"Levi is happening." Reagan said. She didn't want to tell Cather the big news just yet.

"No, I think it's Jessica." The voice wasn't Reagan's. And it wasn't Cath's. They both turned around, scared out of their minds. Reagan was positive she locked the door.

" _Wren!"_ Screamed Cath. " _Don't scare me like that again! I thought you were a murderer!"_ They all fell into laughter, filling up the whole room.

"What's going on? Anymore updates?"

"Just a few. You guys might want to sit down to hear this, I know you know the beginning part of it, Reagan. Well, you told me it. I just had to do some research." Cath glared at Reagan with an expression as cold as stone. Reagan hasn't told her anything. Nothing at all. Maybe Reagan didn't want to lay the news down. That didn't give her an excuse.

"So, Cath." Wren looked at Cath, her eyes saying she was sorry about all of this. "I did some research." She proceeded to pull paper after paper out of her bag, jam packed with black ink.

"Reagan thought Jessica looked familiar," Wren started off, nodding towards Reagan's direction. "She remembered that Levi cheated on her with a girl that had long, red hair." Cath gasped, she didn't see that coming. She knew that Levi managed to cheat on Reagan at some point between high school and the summer after Cath's first year of college (Levi and Reagan tried dating again after Cath and Levi broke up during the summer, it didn't work.) If that girl was Jessica she was doomed.

"Anyways, Jessica is the girl. They dated for awhile but broke up because of Levi having to leave for college, not being able to do long distance relationships. I found Jessica's Facebook page, along with her blog. She has a _blog._ It so happens to be about books. _Books, Cath._ And do you want

to know what her favorite series is? Are you ready for this? _Simon Snow."_

Cath felt like crying, but she didn't have enough tears to cry with. She wouldn't waste her tears on Levi. She's brave. She's brave. She's brave.

"I was mad at this point. I decided to look further into the details. Levi talked to her through text over the summer, during the time in June before you guys broke up. He talked about you, Cath. He told her a lot of stuff. Your interests, your passions. Simon Snow, obviously. He even told her about your fanfiction account. Which is why I proceeded to your fanfiction account. By the way, I'm sorry I hacked into it. You probably didn't even notice." Cath felt alarmed. She even managed to do a little bit of eye rolling and pouting before Wren decided to fully ignore her and move on. "She followed you on June 12. She's read every chapter since then, even creating her own fanfiction, very similar, but not similar enough to call out on. Very wise girl."

"Objection!" Reagan stated, almost jumping up from her seat. "This Jessica girl is not wise at all. She followed Cath. Cath could have looked at her profile at any point in time."

"Yes, but Cath rarely looks at her new followers that just started accounts. I should know. I'm her sister." Cath needed to end this conversation fast. She wanted more information. "She also cut her hair exactly like yours, as of yesterday night. With the bangs and everything. Same stylist even."

"She's out to get you." Reagan said to Cather. "We need to tell Levi right away."

"No! Not Levi! We won't tell anyone." Reagan and Wren were confused. Cath is never like this.

"If Jessica wants to play, she can play. But she is not stealing Levi by pretending to be me. Levi has to want to go for her, not for her playing a role as Cather." Reagan high-fived Cath.

"This is a great plan." Wren chimed in.

"If she throws fire, I'll throw fire and a wand. And a certain Baz."


	7. Chapter 7

"Moving day part one!" Nick shouted as they both got in his car. "This will be so much fun." Cath, on the other hand, did not think this would be fun. First off, she did not want to go see Levi. Second off, she did not want to have to lug her bookshelves out to the car. Third, she did not want to go see Levi. Fourth, She didn't want to have to make more than one trip and see Levi more than once, which will probably happen considering her huge amount of objects. Lastly, wait, did I mention this, she didn't want to go see Levi.

Nick started singing along to Justin Bieber, making Cath groan. She switched the station quickly. No way in hell was she going to listen to Justin Bieber, she was already upset. The new knowledge really made Cath upset, but she also felt a little like a celebrity. Jessica really felt a need to _be Cather,_ like that was the only way to get Levi back. She almost laughed when she saw Jessica around campus wearing a Simon Snow shirt. Was she even a real fan of Simon? Probably not.

It was nice outside, fall, almost turning into winter. Halloween would be in a couple weeks, which meant parties. Nick was the kind of guy that was obsessed with going to parties, especially during holidays. Cather would probably stay inside writing, reading, or watching Gossip Girl, her new obsession, thanks to Nick.

"We're here." Nick lightly said to Cath, offering her a smile. Cath groaned, not wanting to get out of the car. She had to though. She would be brave. She would be brave. She would be brave. Walking into the the lounge room wasn't as bad as she thought. It brought back a lot of memories. Happy ones, her and Levi playing poker. Things she wished would happen again. She wished they would be alright. That this was just a dream.

Cath finally stopped at their dorm room. Well, his dorm room, with her stuff in it. It wasn't theirs anymore. Not even close. Nick opened the door for her, escorting her inside. Levi was sitting on his bed, audiobook playing. He didn't need Cath to read for him anymore.

"Hey Cath, your stuff is over there. How are you?" He seemed so enthusiastic. So happy to see her, when she was the opposite. How could he be like this? How? Cath was torn apart and he was perfectly fine. Cath's heart was broken and his was like it was brand new.

She didn't respond, just rushed over to the side that originally was declared as her side of the room, putting stuff in boxes and having Nick take them out to the car. Levi didn't talk again, just watched. And watched. And watched. Nick wanted him to say something, how he lost the girl of his dreams. Nick thought Levi was an airhead, a stupid guy making even stupider decisions, if that was possible.

They loaded the last box in the car. Cath and Nick just left right there, not wanting to say goodbye to Levi. They didn't think that was needed.

"You did well. Just one more stop." She didn't want one more stop. She didn't want anymore stops. She just wanted to go home.

A figure appeared over the car as they stopped at the stop sign.

"Well look who it is, our favorite." Nick said in a very sassy tone, if Cath wasn't in this situation she would have laughed. They rolled the window down.

"Yes Levi?"

"Cath, you forgot something." Levi handed her the paperback box set that he ruined. Looking up, she noticed how out of breath he was. He ran a long way to get to them, almost half the campus.

"You can keep it. Maybe this time _Jessica_ can read them to you. She used to be your girlfriend before college anyways. You guys probably have a lot to catch up on." Cath was almost as taken aback as Levi, but not as much. He deserved it. He did this to himself, he was the one that decided to throw people in the dust. Reagan once told Cath that she thought Levi changed, that cheating was a one time thing for him. I guess Reagan was wrong. It wasn't her fault for being wrong. It was Cath's fault for trusting Levi.

Nick howled at this comment, clasping Cather's shoulder, an act of support. Levi stared at them, his eyes narrowing.

"You probably think this is hilarious, don't you. I've _cheated_ on Cath. Yes, okay, I have! I'm even okay with it! We all know, okay Cath? We all know that you and Nick have been going off sleeping with each other for who knows how long, don't even try to say that I've been the only one cheating in our relationship. You even tried to steer him away by saying that he might be gay! _Gay!_ You know what Cath, why don't you just stop writing about gay people who we know will be GOING TO HELL. I'm not a religious person, but at least I know they are DISGUSTING. At least I know. At least I learned." There was a pause, he was trying to catch his breath. Through the corner of her eye, Cather saw Nick move his hand, ready to gang up on Levi. Cath put his hand in her lap, her way of telling him to just let it be. It would all be over soon. "I didn't know who she was when I first met her. I found out at the library she was the Jessica I talked to in high school. I dated her online when I cheated on Reagan. It was just a coincidence that I met her at school. And remember the girl I was talking to in the summer? I know you know about her. She was a different Jessica I met on a Simon Snow forum, the one you actually told me to check out. She just happened to be the same Jessica the whole time. I know it's crazy. I'm sorry it came to this-"

"We are done." Cath abruptly stopped him mid sentence. "Thank you for telling me, but it doesn't change anything. I really loved you, Levi. _I loved you, but you broke my heart._ _You twisted and bent it. You cut my love into little tiny shreds of nothing._ " Tears started to spring from Nick's eyes. "I know love normally doesn't last for forever, the phony kind, anyways. I guess I just thought we had real love. Something that would stick with us forever. I was wrong." Cath turned away from Levi, her face now as red as a cherry. "Just leave, I don't want to see you anymore. I'll either have Reagan or my sister come up and collect the rest of my things next week. Bye Levi." She motioned for Nick to drive, not even waiting to see if Levi left.

"That was fun, wasn't it." said Nick, breaking the silence. He didn't know what to say. Nobody did.

"I did what I had to do, he was going psychotic. I just hope he has a better life with Jessica than he had with me."

"I don't think he will, Cath. You're irreplaceable." They drove off, driving without a point. Driving so they could just sit in peace, feel each other's warmth. Thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. Thinking about anything but the past.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, everything went wrong. Calls were coming in constantly, but Cath didn't have the motivation or the strength to move the five feet off the couch and answer the phone. She just wanted to be left alone, it was three in the morning, she had class tomorrow. Nick was asleep, after trying countless times to get her to talk, he took off for his room. Cath didn't mind that, he at least tried, and he was very tired, they moved a lot of her things into her new room, or, well, half-room. Nick moved into one of the standard dorms.

"Can you please answer the damn phone?" mummered Nick. The phone was still ringing, nonstop. Cath sighed, but picked up the phone anyways.

"Hello?" She quietly said.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! REAGAN TOLD ME YOU AND LEVI BROKE UP!" It was her sister. That would explain the amount of calls. Cath always thought that Wren was overdramatic sometimes.

"Calm down, it was nothing. Levi started fighting, and then he started attacking LGBT issues, and.."

"Please don't tell me you broke up just because of that."

"We didn't, don't worry, but that did play into my decision. He said people that were gay were disgusting."

"That bastard. I'll tell Reagan to talk to him, I don't want to go by him anytime soon." Cath smiled at this, glad her sister agreed with her.

"He said he was happy that he cheated on me with Jessica. He even thought Nick and I were sleeping with each other this whole time."

"How could he think that? He knows you love him…."

"Loved him, Wren. I loved him. I don't anymore, like I said, it's over."

"But Cath."

"But what? He chose Jessica over me, it's not my business anymore. He picked the girl he wants. I get to go back to my life before Levi now, and so far it's a lot better than what it was last week. I can't keep dwelling over him, I have to move on. I am moving on." Wren felt satisfied with that answer, getting off of Cather's back. She never understood Cather that well. If it was her in this situation, she would be crying every minute of the day, waiting for Levi to take her back. Cath seemed cool about the situation, like she didn't even _care._ It was odd, but then again, it was Wren's sister. They were never alike, always completely different from each other. Cath liked fantasy books and writing, Wren liked makeup and art, and especially hot boys. Cath never seemed to want to date, but Wren was always jumping at the chance.

"Hey, I have to go to my class, but can I meet you for lunch later today?" There was silence on the phone for a couple seconds, a strange sound in the background. It was probably just Cath asking Nick.

"Nick and I will meet you at 2." Cath hung up the phone, not giving Wren a chance to respond. She put the phone away, and flopped back on her bed. She was a mess. Nobody could know though. She had to be brave, strong. If she showed a weakness then Reagan would know, then Levi would know, who would tell Jessica. She didn't want Jessica to see her weaknesses. She had to play strong, pretend she didn't care. In reality, she did care. She cared a lot. Even if Levi didn't like her anymore, even though Levi cheated on her, she had to make sure he was okay. He was not okay. It was like he was possessed. Someone else was inside of him.

Cath made a vow right then. She was going to find out what was going on with Levi, no matter if he pushes her away until she is on the edge of the earth. She will know. She thought she already knew. Cath thought she knew everything about Levi, like they were siblings. She knew his favorite color, the different faces he makes when he is upset or happy. She even knew what brand of underwear he wore (not in a creepy way).

Nick looked over at her. She retreated to her computer, now typing a storm of words on the screen. He looked at the clock right above her, noticing it was time to leave for class.

"I'll see you later. Bye Cath." He put on his hat and walked out, leaving her to meddle with Simon and Baz.

"This is bad Reagan, this is very bad."

"I know but what can we do in this? It's between Cather and Levi. He was a douche, she made a smart response to his actions. That's what I would have done if I were her." Reagan responded to Wren. Neither of them had classes that morning because it was Wednesday, a day most teachers liked to give off.

"I was talking to her around a hour ago, she seemed calm about it. Maybe she's still in shock? My sister is not okay with this, I know that at least." They were like detectives, looking at every possible reason why Cath decided to break up with Levi.

"Levi cheated on her though, you have to remember that. If I had a boyfriend I would dump him if he cheated on me, wouldn't you?"

"Levi and Cath were in love though, I could see it in her eyes whenever she talked about him. This didn't just go away overnight." The door flung open, startling the two girls.

"I'm worried about Cather."

"I think we all are," Wren said in a small voice. "and we need to do something about it."

"Hey, babe." Jessica greeted Levi as she sat down across from him in the coffee shop. They decided to adopt their own home for studying, picking the first coffee shop they could find. Luckily, it was close to campus.

Jessica kissed him on the cheek, red forming on her face. She was embarrassed he hasn't said anything to her yet, and people were looking.

"Nice to see you." Levi responded, taking out his books. He was stunned, for some reason, she seemed to remind him of someone. She was wearing her hair in a light bun that was slowly falling out. Her glasses made an appearance, as she decided not to put in her contacts that day. It was a lazy Saturday, nobody was dressing to impress. Jessica wore a Simon Snow shirt with sweatpants. Her laptop had many stickers of Simon and Baz on it. These traits kept on luring Levi to remember something, but he just couldn't.

"How has your writing been going?" She asked Levi. How was he supposed to answer this? Truthfully?

"Well, I mean, I've been fairly busy and-"

"You haven't touched it yet, have you." His head went down, afraid to look her in the eye. "It's okay, I'll help you." She smiled, pulling her chair closer. If Cath was here, she would have yelled at him. Maybe even hurt him. Jessica told him the truth. Jessica was nice to him. Jessica encouraged him, something he hadn't witnessed when dating Cath.

And it felt good.


	9. Happy Holidays

Hi guys! I know what you're thinking, _why am I talking to you directly?_ Don't worry, there will be another update posted right after this, I just wanted to take some time and just say thank you for a great year.

I know I've barely been able to right much this year, and I've had terrible months where I just haven't updated you guys. I'm so sorry, I've had some health issues and I just sometimes haven't felt my best mentally, but I'm okay now.

I want you guys to know the full reasoning of why I love Fangirl so much, and what exactly Rainbow Rowell means to me.

When I read Fangirl it was around last year in November. I loved it dearly, most people do. It's about Cather, the girl obsessed with, well basically the Harry Potter of her world. I was the girl that loved Harry Potter in third grade. I remember, I was reading the Goblet of Fire. Instead of playing with kids outside on the playground, I would sit on this bench and read. I _loved it,_ but some people bullied me for it.

I ignored them for most of my years, and I kept on reading. In middle school I faced a reading slump, I wanted to be like all my friends, not addicted to reading. It was making me an introverted person, and I didn't like it. I wanted to have fun like my friends.

Now, as a freshman in high school, I have better friends that don't bully me for something as simple as _reading._ Reading is full of so many opportunities, and they now know that. This holiday season I'm most thankful for them, I'm most thankful for the determination to not give up to bullies, because I knew something better would be there.

I also wanted to talk about the reasoning behind Nick. Nick is one of my favorite characters in Fangirl, besides Cather. I have such a personal connection to Nick, at least the Nick in my fanfiction. I see him as the quiet victim. **In future chapters there will be violence, I will caution you when a chapter is up if it contains heavy violence.** I don't want to spoil anything else, but I just want you to know that this comes straight from my heart. I've been the victim like Nick. I suffer from bullying, even if it not about reading anymore. I'm an out lesbian and I am proud. I want all of you to know that, in future chapters I will be focusing on more LGBTQ+ topics.

 **Also, super quick before I wrap this up. I'm thinking of starting a retelling of the Little Mermaid, only she falls in love with a girl. If any of you would be interested in reading that, please let me know. I don't want to post something nobody will read!**

 _ **Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, or whatever you believe in if you believe in anything at all. If not, just happy holidays, I hope your life is great!**_


End file.
